Heroics
by Nexhuntr
Summary: Returning to Shevan space with more tech


Freegate Spin off

Episode 04 – Heroics

Opening Stardate (Freegate I) 01,200.7

I was in a hangar on the surface, three Backwing mark twos were just sitting there in the hanger alone without anyone. I was told they are more advanced than an Erinyes fighter and the Pegasus together. I told whoever said that they were full of crap. But now that I have my hand resting on the carbon plating of the first Backwing, I see how much more advanced it really is. The wings were folded up inside it; only the little stubs were shown where the wings were suppose to come out. The landing gear was down, and I ran my hand up to the sides where the rotary chamber missile system launches the missile.

My senses tingled as I saw a shadow across the floor in front of me. "All this time, I thought a guy like you is incapable of love. I think I'm wrong." It was a female's voice, someone I haven't met before. "I'm Lieutenant Tricia Twice, and you got your hands feeling up my Backwing."

I kept my hand on the missile port, "Well Lieutenant, I was bored of field dressing my gun so I thought I should come down here and have a look at these so called advanced fighters."

"So what do you think?"

I nodded, "Rotary missile bank, Six weapon ports, ramjet fusion reactors and engines." I nodded, "It's pretty advanced."  
Tricia walked towards him instead of just standing at the door. "Sounds like you're still not convinced it's more advanced."

"The Erinyes had eight weapon ports, and a missile system capable of accommodating most missiles. It also had a maximum speed of 135 meters per second. The Pegasus had two weapon ports, and limited missile support system, but it's one of a kind Ion propulsion system, and its radar absorption hull and electromagnetic impermeability made it invisible to radar, and immune to electromagnetic pulses. How is this more superior?"

Tricia stopped and stood about four feet away from him. "Sounds like you won't be convinced until you fly it."

"Are you propositioning me?"

She put her left hand on her hip, "I could only guess you'd take that in a sexual context. Sure but I ride shotgun." She walked up to the bottom front of the Backwing. There was a little handle at the top of the open port, to which all she had to do was pull down a little and the pilot seats came down. "Jump in."  
Just as he took her up on that offer and sat down in the front seat. "Don't I need a flight suit?" Then his scancom beeped. "I have to get this." I opened it up and put the speaker to his ear. "Yes." There wasn't much said, I closed the scancom, and got out of the seat. "Perhaps another time?"

Lieutenant Twice nodded, "Another time."

"As you know the Tauri Humans have been able to construct the galactic bridge between Pegasus Galaxy here, and the Milky way."

Dr. Height was first to comment, "The Tauri also have the capability to dial their home planet Earth with the ancient device they call a ZPM."

"So what?" I mocked Councilor Veronica to get to the point.

Again Veronica continued on her little update. "The Milky Way galaxy also houses the Supergate in which allows us to travel back to Terran Space."

"So what exactly does that mean?" I tried to prod her to get her to get to the point once again.

"We just found in the Data banks, that the Shevans are making their presence known once again in Terran space. And as much as we have our duties here, it seems our homeworld Terra Prime may become compromised." Veronica smiled, "We have little right now that will get to the Milky way fast enough to make a dent. However we will be sending the Menta as soon as possible, but it will not get within Terran Space fast enough. So we will be sending this team in response to that need along with the most advanced and updated fighter we have so far."

Corporal Thomas Hash put up his hand, "I don't think the Backwing Mark twos will be able to fit through the gate."

"Exactly, which is why we will be sending you in the Tri-wing fighter. The most advanced fighter built and is the response to the Wrath darts in which seem to now be able to detect our Backwings and take them out." She looked at the holographic projector and spoke up, "NG would you please."

The holographic projector turned on and showed the cute little woman dancing around like we've always been use to. "Yes Councilor Veronica." The room went dark and the table lit up and showed another holographic projection of several well known Terran fighters, "As you know these fighters, the wrath have been able to swarm them with considerable ease. In spite of our technological superiority their numbers are able to outmatch our offences and defenses. First the backwing was invisible to their radar like ability, and while they cannot see us coming we were able to take out their command cruseres with our Helios missiles, and TX-1000's."

"So now what, the dozen wings of Backwings are now completely useless."

Veronica shook her head, "Not exactly. A year ago we captured several wraith Darts, and for a time we had a Cruser to study. And from that we came up with the Backwing Mark 3's, and the Tri-wing fighter. NG bring up the Tri-wing."

"Certainly." We watched the holographic projection clear with a wave of light to another larger view of a single fighter. The fighter looked rather different to other fighters in which we've built before. NG continued, "The Tri-wing fighter is a combination of Terran, Tauri, Asguard, Shevan technology. The hull is constructed out of Tritanium since now our stock has been re-filled. The fighters are powered by seven micro-photon reactors to which allow for an in-exhaustable power supply, however at the cost of a slow start-up."

I asked, "NG tell me about the seven Micro-Photon reactors."

The holographic projection changed again with a wave of light and showed the simple schematic of a single photon reactor. "The photon reactor is a highly complex graviton condenser, photons are shot into the highly dense but self contained gravity field, where the photons are pushed into each other to continue to generate the dense gravity field as well as an electromagnetic wave, and a steady stream of electrons. The Photon reactor continues to generate power, and generates more power as time progresses…"

Hash pointed out, "Get to the micro-photon reactor."

"As you know a single photon reactor will exceed power requirements and overheat itself, cutting the power supply, making a single photon reactor unstable." NG paused as the holographic projection changed to the component asked for. "The micro-photon reactor, along with several safety mechanisms will not burn down. However supplies large amounts of power quickly. Having seven will allow for ramping of this power continuously."

Veronica asked, "NG back to the Tri-wing."

The hologram changed to the Tri-wing once again. "The Tri-wing is armed with two new energy weapons. One of the two is the main rapid fire anti-fighter weapons, designated as HE-3r. These HE-3r's are much like particle beam cannons, however the particles are treated with special phase shifting lenses in which are quite effective to pump out more energy. The weapons are also capable of beam fireing although they are default programmed to fire in pulses. There are two HE-3r's onboard the Tri-wing fighter."

"Wait, only three?" Hash again asked.

"Correct."

"Why three?" Hash asked but NG could not answer.

Veronica pushed onwards, "Continue with the Tri-wing NG."

"The Tri-wing also is capable of attack mode wing change. Complements of Asguard technology the three short wings are capable of extending three meters. To which allows for better manuverablility in atmosphere as well as the use of the three multi-programable disruptor cannons mounted at the end of each wing."

"Tell me about the weapons." I groaned as I was getting bored of the techno-babble quickly.

"The multi-programable disruptor is also designed primarily by the Asguards, however we have adapted what we've learned by the Asguard's technology to the Akheton SDG. This weapon is defaultly programmed to liquidate solid matter and destroy ships systems. However the disruptor is also easily switched to fire against the replicators…"

Veronica interveind. "NG back to the fighter."

"The Tri-wing's main purpose is to be compact enough to slip through the stargate and deliver great amounts of damage for long periods of time. The secondary weapons designated as quantum torpedoes, are the derivative of the CID's technology, designed and engineered by Chi'lock our friendly Shevan on the base."

"Going through the gate?" Jonathan woke up and was interested finally in what was said.

"Shevan?" I asked.

NG continued, "The Tri-wing also has a dialing computer, and a database of addresses, and locations. The tri-wing also is capable of long range and short range sub-space jumps."

"Dialing computer?" I asked yet it seems NG still continued.

"The Tri-wing's main drive is also a newly enhanced plasma drive, to which allows for quick acceleration. The anti-gravity device not only allows for the Tri-wing to hover, but also acts as an inertial dampener for further acceleration. The Tri-wing comes with a new device known as a beam transporter, to which allows for instant teleportation, and cargo holding."

"Sounds like this Tri-wing is less and less Terran and more alien technology crammed into it." I commented, as NG was now finished what she had to say. "So are we all getting a Tri-wing and flying to terran space and blasting away shevans?"

Veronica shook her head, "No more specifically you are flying there. Taking everyone along with you to further negotiations and smoothing things out with the Terran empire."

I smiled, "So I get to basically take on the Shevan Armada myself?"

Hash harassed, "Doesn't seem fair does it?"

I smiled larger, "For them."

Veronica huffs, "Possibly, but if you do your job right you might not have to." She thinks for a moment, "I'm expecting you'd do your job right."

Julia nodded towards me, "Yah he'll do his job right."

A Tri-wing was brought down to Sheveron 1, I watched as my team was successfully dematerialized and stored within the tri-wing's pattern buffer. Then I got into the seat of the Tri-wing and sent to Atlantis. From there they did a detailed scan of the fighter and loaded up the two macro's to the Tri-wing's DHD. From there we basically turned around and out we went once again through their stargate. The next thing we knew we were in the middle of space. In a cage, and as we could see between galaxies as well. For a moment I could be sure someone would absolutely go crazy for the sensor recording of this. However I moved forward and loaded up the next macro for the other gate, and going through it. From there it was the SGC. I watched as they had guns ready to fire upon my tri-wing as soon as I came in.

I came in almost strait for the glass of the command. I was only but a few inches away from the glass itself. The gate turned off and I heard the General's voice come over the PA. "Welcome to the Milky Way."

I nodded, "Not staying for long." I said back but it didn't come over the PA. I tapped on the controls and ordered up the jumpdrive to initiate and take me 1000 km strait above my current location. I'm sure that view was a disturbing view to first see this craft come in, and nearly hit you. Then have it disappear in a flash of light. It didn't matter to me one way or another. They did their job, I was going to do mine. From 1000 km above the planet designated as Earth, from there it was easy to plot a long range jump to the rough coordinates of the Supergate. It was strange really, I remembered that Jumpdrives take longer to plot the course than the trip itself, but when I was almost certain that I could almost get there faster by just flying a few hundred thousand light years.

Once through on the other side, the gate was located in a complicated cave system. Though difficult to get through, it was not impossible to navigate and get outside. The Wrath sent a team of their best to 'Sample' the people here, and feed upon their life. The villagers scrambled and ran for their lives, and the Wrath loved every second of chaos. It seemed they fed upon the chaos almost more than they sucked the life force from every being that ran around.

The first order of busyness was simple, try out my new guns on the Wraith troops. There was just six of them. With just a single shot the semi-liquid air hit the wraith in the stomach. It's entire chest cavity, stomach, pretty much its entire torso exploded under the immense energy thrown at it. This of course was at fifty yards, the wraith didn't even know what hit him, nor did he know he was dead. I felt overly satisfied with the one shot kill method. Another two wraiths just seemed to be liquidated on the spot roughly about three seconds after the first shot. These Wrath seemed to have been dumbfounded that their leader almost about to feed upon some human victim was blown to frozen, shattered bits.

It was easy to tell who was the leader, it was the only one with a recognizable face. The others seemed to have this hideous face, and they all sort of look alike. Well they will all look alike after I'm done with them. The other three came in running, shooting some kind of handheld energy weapon. Again them shooting gave away their position to me. They weren't hiding, they were running towards me, shooting like they were some kind of super invisible soldier. I set my weapon to automatic and shot into an easy stream of fire from right to left. The bullets hit the Wraith soldier at twenty yards, the closest was thrown backwards about twenty feet. Behind was an old stone wall, the stray frozen bullets crumbled the wall to bits. There weren't any wraith survivors.

Slither nodded, "Good job."  
Julia said the same, but continued to go on about what was suppose to happen next. "Lets round up these people into the cave."

Hash walked up to one of the really dead Wraith and kicked what was left of one of the arms. "There is another village nearby. I read the report. There is a lot more people there."

Slither held up his scancom and pushed a few buttons, "We got some bad news, the Wraith are in orbit. Soon this place will be crawling. We need to get a move on."

Julia asked, "How far away is this other village?"

"Just two kilometers." He pointed in the direction just left of the center out of the cave's entrance. "That way!"

Julia pointed at me, "You're coming with me, we need to save as many people as possible."

I nodded, "I want to shoot as many Wraith as possible." I gave a huge grin to Dr. Julia.

We then took to our feet and ran for the lives of others. Julia had trouble keeping up with me. The sooner we got to the village the sooner we could get back."

*Quote* "I can't seem to tell my team to stay down. I am my own team, but I do need other targets."


End file.
